


In Vino Veritas

by Westpass



Series: Insomnia A.M. [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, loki turns up here well before Infinity War, mostly not ca:cw compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: Rule #5 of drinking for movie characters: "never get plastered with jerks around, or magic users(let alone people who are both)."Sam never met any magic users prior to joining the Avengers so he is(up until now) blissfully unaware of Rule # 5.Somebody's going to get whacked with a clue-by-four shortly.





	1. Sam Speaks Out

The bar was one step up from being a dive. Dirty, crowded, and noisy, smelling of sweat and cheap booze.

It suited Sam's mood. 

They'd come back from Nigeria four days ago, and no one was taking *that* clusterfuck well. 

He had his plate full trying to keep Steve from blowing a gasket. They finally all agreed on a moratorium on watching the news or Internet for a week, to give them all a breather. 

Talking to Wanda was even worse. She had shut down, wasn't confiding in anyone. She stayed in her room nearly 99.9% of the time. 

Anyone else, Sam would have dragged their ass to the nearest psychiatrist, but she'd made it very clear that she wasn't interested. 

Sam was having nightmares himself. He didn't tell the rest of the team, but shit. He could happily have gone the rest of his life without the scent of people being roasted alive. He remembered that from his pararescue days, and the reminder was like a knife in his gut. 

"Whiskey," he told the bartender curtly. "Keep 'em coming." 

After his third round, he was pleasantly buzzed but no worse--better?--than that. He decided to switch it up, asking for Stochlinaya. Nat had mentioned it a time or two.

He chugged it, and started coughing. _Okay, that's more like it._. The vodka burned going down, but thawed some of the ice that had been a hard lump in his stomach since they flew out of Lagos. 

"You have expensive tastes," somebody commented. Sam glanced to his right. 

Tall, dark-haired white guy, green eyes, athletic build--dancer or athlete, he'd have guessed, if he cared enough to wonder. 

"Why settle for anythin' but the besth?" His tongue felt thick. "Sorry. Not really up for anything tonight but forgetting, man. Been a really bad week and eve'body's sticking their heads in the sand that it'll be okay. 'S bullshit."

"Understood. " The young man perched on a stool next to Sam's. "You're a fighter--a veteran?" he corrected himself. "Allow me to buy your next round, sir. Please." 

Sam liked his accent, though he couldn't place it. "Okay. Thanks... I'm Sam Wilson." 

"Gunnar." He offered a handshake. "Pleasure to meet you, Sam Wilson." 

* * *

Sam was pleasantly surprised, when he woke up, to find that he _didn't_ have a hangover. 

He had no clear recollection of returning home, but he must have. He was in his own quarters at the Compound, his own bed, and still wearing last night's t-shirt and jeans. 

Had someone given him a lift? He could dimly remember chatting with a couple of the other customers...Shit, he hoped he hadn't driven himself home. That was the last sort of worry the Avengers needed, especially if the cops or the media got wind of it.

He showered quickly, dressed, and went in search of his teammates and some breakfast. 

Steve and Nat were at the table in the kitchen/dining area. The Compound had that whole 'open concept' trendy décor, courtesy of Stark. Sam rolled his eyes as he approached them. Honestly, this place was like a shrine to Tony Stark's ego, and the man wasn't even living here! Give him a home instead of a movie set anytime. 

" 'Morning," he greeted them.

Nat gave him a wry smile. "Vodka?" she asked. "I can still smell It on you, a little."

"Oh. Yeah. Hope I didn't do anything too inappropriate, though really--I'd have to go some to top the stuff you've done as a 'Black Widow', and you weren't drunk." 

He froze in his tracks as he heard the words that came out of his mouth. Nat blinked once and went poker-faced, carefully setting down her coffee mug. 

_Ohshitohshitshe'sgonnakillmeandIaskedforitwhatthehelldidIsaythatfor?!!!_

"Sam!" Steve reprimanded. 

"Come off it, Rogers. She's a grown woman, she can handle some harsh words. Or are you afraid people will figure out they really don't need you to charge in on your high horse and rescue them? God forbid anybody on this team shouldn't treat your every word like it ought to be the newest book in the gospel." 

Sam clamped both hands over his mouth, staring at his teammates--his friends--in horror, hoping his expression conveyed how he felt. He gritted his teeth, refusing to let himself say anything else despite a fierce urge to keep talking....

Urge. 

Compulsion. 

But what the hell--

A sardonic laugh made all three Avengers turn quickly. 

"Gunnar? What the...ohh, you've gotta be kidding me--" Sam blurted out. 

"Loki," Nat hissed, and there was a gun in her hand pointed at the Trickster a second later. "What are you doing here?"

Loki smiled, baring teeth. "Mr. Wilson made a complaint, last evening while in my presence, that his teammates' lack of self-awareness was troubling him. So now, until I decree otherwise, you'll hear the truth and only that from him. Call it a challenge. I'm interested to see how well this so-called band of heroes manages when their illusions are stripped away."

He stepped backward gracefully, and disappeared.


	2. Steve's Listening Skills (?) Or Lack Thereof

Steve all but dragged Sam away from the Compound's living quarters. He didn't resist. He was still running his mouth, despite his best efforts.   
Natasha and Vision had gone in search of Loki. Rhodes would watch over Wanda, while Steve _tried_ to keep Sam out of trouble.  
"...and of course the other token black guy who just _happens_ to have been in the military for decades takes orders from the Man With A Plan, sure, nothing weird about that--"  
Steve was visibly biting his lip and giving the patented 'sad puppy' look. "You really believe that?"

"That Rhodes has more experience than you? Dude, he's forty-plus, you're barely thirty and you were twenty-five when you got thawed out. Do the freaking math. It doesn't mean I don't think you're a good leader but you could listen to him more. Like, at all! "

"It's not about race," Steve said tightly. "I respect you. I trust you. I also trusted Fury, who had even more experience than Rhodes or Stark, and that didn't go so well. They may be good men, but the people giving _them_ orders..." 

"Nuremberg Trials, Steve! " Sam ranted, exasperated. "What do you think, any career soldier leaves their conscience at the door? Google that shit instead of Apple or freaking _Han Solo_!. Who shot first, by the way--" He had to stop to catch his breath.

The _twang_ of a bowstring was all the warning he got before an arrow buried itself in his left butt cheek. He yowled in pain, clawing at it. "Barton, you overgrown circus clown--man, I'm gonna..open a can of whupass on...you..."

Steve caught him as he keeled over. "Tranquilizer arrow?" he asked Clint. 

The archer nodded. "I was coming by to see how you all were doing...ran into Nat and Vision on the way out. They filled me in." He smirked. "Overgrown, am I ?...well anyway. Birdboy'll be asleep for a couple hours." 

"Let's put him to bed in the infirmary. " Steve lifted Sam easily. "I'm a bit worried there may be more to this than him having verbal diarrhea. I'd like to have Friday monitor his vitals, and that's the easiest way to do it."  
They started to walk down the hallway. The silence was a relief. 

"Don't give him too much crap about it later," Clint advised after a moment. "The stuff he's saying, I mean. From my own experience, being mind-controlled by magic is almost impossible to fight once you get whammied."

"No, I know. Still. He has a point, some of what he's said..." 

"Even a broken watch is right twice a day." 

They reached the Infirmary. Wanda was there, as was Rhodes. "Friday told us you were bringing Sam here...Is he all right?" the witch asked. 

"So far. " Steve tried to sound unworried. "Can you undo what Loki's done to him? You freed Dr. Cho when she was being compelled..."

"I'm not sure. I can try. " She reached out and gently touched Sam's forehead. 

She jerked away with a little cry of pain. 

"What is it?" asked Clint. 

"It's--Loki's---still connected with him. I'd have to fight him before I could do anything about the spell, and whatever I do might splash over onto Sam. It's like they're handcuffed together."

"So that's a no," Rhodes summed up. "Sounds like our best bet is to track down Loki and convince him to reverse this himself. "

"Or convince him he's got whatever he's after," Wanda suggested thoughtfully. "Why did he enthrall Sam anyway? If it was to set us at each other's--"

"I think we can 'convince' him without playing his game," Steve said, cracking his knuckles. 

"Count me in," Clint agreed. 

Wanda subsided, lowering her eyes. "I'll stay with him," she offered. 

Steve barely needed that encouragement to head out in search of their teammates--and that damn Trickster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was only going to be a two-parter, but nope. *facepalm* Sorry not sorry?


	3. Wanda's Woes

Sam woke up with a headache, thirsty, and with a sore backside.  
And still cursed.  
At least they'd taken the damn arrow out, but he was still going to kick Barton's ass next time he saw the man.

"He was just trying to help--" Wanda defended the archer. 

"By drugging me. Seriously?? If it was that much of a pain In the ass to listen to me talk for a change, maybe y'all should stop hiding yourselves away in this place and go somewhere," Sam suggested. He drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I am, but I don't feel like Clint should even be here. People who sit on the fence like that just piss me off. His little boy is what, not even a year old? He needs a dad at home a fuck of a lot more than we need a sniper." 

"He's not back to stay. He just stopped by to see how we were doing, after--the last mission."

"You mean after Steve got suckered into a wrestling match with a suicide bomber, and our screw-ups got a bunch of civilians killed?"

Tears filled Wanda's eyes. She turned abruptly away. "You blame me, too?"

"Hey. I said 'our'. We all coulda handled that better. You don't want to play the victim here, Wanda. None of us should play that. I know you did the best you could, but that whole op was mishandled. We have got to get our act together. What if he'd had that bioweapon instead?"

"Twenty-twenty hindsight," Steve said, as he entered the room, Nat trailing behind him. "We can't save everyone, Sam. "

"Yes, Steve, I actually know that. I was in the military overseas for five years, you think friendly fire or collateral damage are something you just invented?" Sam glared.

Steve sighed, looking put-upon. "We couldn't find any sign of Loki. Vision's still searching the area. We don't think he'll be that far away. Wanda was right about one thing, he did this for a reason. He'll want to see if his plan is succeeding."

"Hey, where is everyone?" a voice called from the hallway. 

Oh God.

Stark. 

Sam yanked at his hair. "Someone please shoot me before he gets down here," he pleaded.

"Sorry," Clint said, looking not all contrite, "fresh out of tranks. I'll go stall him if you want to make a run for it." 

"Go, go!" 

Clint scuttled away. Sam grabbed his pants off a nearby chair, managing not to say anything in regards to hospital gowns, and dashed for the nearest exit, Steve on his heels.


	4. Rhodes Rats The Team Out

Clint left the infirmary room, heading toward Stark. Tony looked a bit miffed when he caught sight of Clint. "Hey, Legolas. I thought you'd lit out for the Grey Havens." 

Not understanding that reference, Clint ignored it. "Hey. I stopped by to see how the team was doing. I saw some news casts about Lagos." He grimaced. "Wanda's not handling it too well, man. It may not be the best time for a lot of people to show up. "

"There's just me and Pepper, and she's really here to check on Rhodey, bring him a care package from his folks. Where is everyone? I need to have a chat with our glorious leader." 

"Uh, Wanda's there--" Clint jerked his thumb toward the doors--"and Steve and Sam had an errand to run. They may be gone awhile."

"Errand? Please tell me they're still in the United States. The Avengers can't afford another public disaster."

"Umm. Yeah? I don't think they could afford the first one--" Clint broke off. Rhodes and Pepper had appeared at the end of the corridor. Judging from Pepper's expression, she, at least, was in on the 'secret'. 

"Is Sam all right?" was the first thing she said as she reached them. Rhodes was hiding a grin. 

"He'll be fine. Hey, truthtelling is good for the soul. And I'm sure Tony will understand that. It's not like tact is one of his strengths. "

Tony waved that off. "Tact is for people who want their asses kissed. Wilson? Why wouldn't Birdboy be okay?"

* * *

Steve and Sam took refuge in the little-used library. Sam found that if he concentrated on something difficult, such as a puzzle, it was easier to resist the urge to talk.  
He had the New York Times crossword in his lap, writing answers in ink, while Steve paced or searched for any books on curses or magic. 

"Steve, please sit. Tony set this up, we're not going to find anything useful--you know how he feels about magic or supernatural crap."

"He's not the only one." But Steve sat, grumbling a bit.

"Count me in too. You know, you don't have to stand right at my elbow. I promise I'm not going to do anything stupid like go talk to the press or post to Facebook while this is goin' on. Plus, if Stark's here there's a reason. You can't keep avoiding him, Steve."

"I'm not avoiding him. We've been busy," Steve pointed out sharply. "...And, I didn't want to get into this with the rest of the team around--but why were you talking about team business with a stranger? I know you didn't realize who he was, but still--" 

"I didn't wake up and say 'oh, I'll gossip about my coworkers.' I was trying to get drunk enough not to keep seeing those people's faces. The ones who were in the building when Wanda chucked that bomb at them," Sam retorted. "Sorry we can't all be perfect and unbreakable, but there it is--"

"Sam, _enough._ About Wanda. Now's not the time to be hashing this out again."

"Then when is? When she gets thrown in a Nigerian jail--"

"I will never let that happen," Steve's voice hardened. He shook his head. "The Avengers are a family, and she's one of us, Sam. You throwing accusations isn't--"

"I'm stating facts, dammit--"

Steve got up. "I'm going to go see what Stark wants. I'll be back in twenty minutes. "

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as the younger man left the room...

Until Stark appeared in front of him, smirking.


	5. Short Interval: Stark Seeking A Solution

Tony snickered, holding up a hand. "At ease, soldier. I'm not actually here. And I don't especially feel like hearing your unvarnished opinion of me after that little chat you had with Cap."

He was...shimmering? Like heatwaves off a fire. _A hologram_ , Sam realized. He took in a breath, staying silent without trouble. He nearly fainted in relief at  
that. 

"Huh. So this only works if you're face to face with someone. Good to know. Friday, how do his scans look?"

_Mr. Wilson's vitals are normal, though his blood pressure is slightly higher than usual for him._ " 

"Gee, I wonder why. You feeling okay?" Tony asked. 

"Tired. A bit headachey."

"I've got Friday checking for any sign of Loki, but I get the impression he won't be found until he's good and ready. Smug bastard. He may just want to cause trouble among the team, or get you benched; Cap relies on you, everyone knows that. We'll figure something out. Do you want some non-Avenger company? Something else we should test is if this is limited to teammates. The wording sounds like it." A thought seemed to occur to Tony. He tilted his head, pondering something.

"Tired? Is it getting worse?" 

"Uhh. A little." 

"Compulsions need a power source. I've been reading up on them--what literature I can find. Usually they leech off the person who's cursed. I have a name of a guy who's more expert in magic--'Stephen Strange'. Want me to see if I can get ahold of him?" 

The name made Sam blink, and then laugh. "If you think he's the real deal, don't see why not. But if he wants to put me in a magic box, I'm so outta here."

"Agreed. Yeah, I believe he is. But you didn't answer my other question. Pepper's here if you want someone to test the 'team only' theory. In the unlikely event I'm wrong, you won't offend her easily. She's been dealing with Iron Man craziness for years, this is barely a blip on her radar."

"I wouldn't mind. I like Miss Potts, she's nicer than she lets on sometimes to the public. "

"True," Stark agreed, his expression softening. "She's one of a kind. Right, I'll send her your way. " The hologram disappeared. 

* * *

Pepper arched an eyebrow; started to speak, then paused as she took in Tony's expression. Steve was off burning some frustration in the gym, after a short and unproductive attempt to discuss Lagos and Wanda's status. The Avengers' leader was adamantly refusing to consider talking to the Nigerian authorities or the press, to explain the Avengers' side of the story. Let alone to offer reparations. He insisted that only Rumlow was to blame for those deaths, and he wouldn't concede otherwise. 

"Is this 'compulsion' really dangerous to Sam?" she asked. 

"Don't have enough data to say, but Friday's going to keep monitoring him. I'll go work on getting Strange here. I'd rather Wilson wasn't by himself. I don't like this business about him and Loki being 'handcuffed together'. It sounds like a potential security breach, at best, like having an involuntary spy or maybe slave inside the Compound. " 

"You're worried about him." 

"He's a good guy," Stark replied. "Or has been so far. Watch yourself, okay? Take the bracelet, just in case." 

"I already have it," she held up her right hand, showing him a slim silver bracelet around her wrist.


	6. Pepper's Practices in being Bad***

Pepper smiled as she entered the room. "Hello, Sam."

"Hey." He managed a weak smile for her. "Did... you get your hair cut? It looks good." Lame, but he was too relieved to _not_ feel an urge to blather on about how good she looked endlessly to care about his own lack of style.  
"Thank you. How are you doing?"

Sam took a deep breath, then another. "Well. Seems Tony was right about the 'teammates only' idea. Else I'd still be running my mouth. I just wish...it seems like I can't concentrate on anything nice or positive. All the worst stuff's what I end up saying. " 

Pepper regarded him soberly. "So a little like being drunk, or roofied. Normal impulse control can go right out the window. That sounds frightening. And definitely not a situation that's going to bring out anyone's better side, even one of the 'good guys'." 

He frowned at her tone. "You...?" Not sure how to phrase the question, or even if he had any right to ask for clarification.  
"Let's just say I had some close calls when I was younger and leave it at that. " Her expression darkened momentarily. She took a seat at the table across from him. Sam didn't comment on her staying carefully out of arm's length.  
Friday made a throat-clearing sound. Pepper glanced up.  
_"Boss asked me to relay that Dr. Strange is en route to the Compound, and has asked that Mr. Wilson remain where he is until the doctor arrives."_

"All right." 

They chatted about inconsequential things, and not so inconsequential, until a knock at the door interrupted them. "Come in," Sam called, getting to his feet. The door swung open before he could reach it.

Loki smiled maliciously at them. "Good afternoon. I understand you have a 'bone to pick with me', as you Midgardians put it?"

Sam didn't bother replying before he surged forward and punched the Liesmith in the jaw. Hard.  
A moment later, a grip like cast iron locked around his wrist, and he felt bones snap. He yelled in pain, trying to pull his arm free.

Sam barely had time to register the whine of a repulsor before a blast knocked Loki ass-over-teakettle. Pepper's expression was coldly furious as she moved up beside him, one hand upraised. "Friday, call the rest of the Avengers!" she snapped. 

"Belay that order, Friday!" Sam called. 

"Sam?" Pepper risked a quick look at him. 

"That's what he wants," Sam said through clenched teeth. " He's trying to drag them back into the middle of this. I'm done being a fucking puppet for this jerkwad."

"...All right. What's the play?" 

"Friday, can you seal the room? Pepper--you should go--" 

"Not a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Not entirely happy about this, may add to it later, but Pepper's insisting on doing something more than being a shoulder for superheroes to cry on.


	7. Loki's Loopholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teaser/half a chapter, just to remind myself I haven't abandoned this story. It took a while for me to unblock and see how to go forward. The change in POV helped. I'm not that good yet at plotty fics versus character driven. Working on it!

He didn't know what he'd expected from the mortal, but it wasn't this.

Loki regarded Wilson curiously. It was rare for anyone to surprise him, these days, though he had to admit these 'Avengers' had had a tendency to do just that. 

He wondered if that was why he hadn't snapped the human's neck instead of his wrist just now; shrugged the thought aside. 

"You want the truth," Wilson said, a sarcastic edge to the words. "Well, so do I. Start with something basic. This isn't really what you look like, is it?" 

_That_ got raised eyebrows. "I see my oaf of an older 'brother' has been talking."

"Thor does like a good story, especially when he gets into the mead," Wilson agreed. "And you're avoiding my question. Scared?"

He chuckled darkly. "Need I remind you which of us has the greater power?" 

"Right at the moment, I'd say that was Sam," the redhead piped up. She didn't flinch when Loki turned a glare on her. "He has allies here who have defeated you in the past. He has something you want, that you've gone out of your way for--significantly. If you want him to play ball, you need to return the favor."


	8. Loki's Loopholes( Full Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer version of last teaser chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in so long!

He didn't know what he'd expected from the mortal, but it wasn't this.  
Loki regarded Wilson curiously. It was rare for anyone to surprise him, these days, though he had to admit these 'Avengers' had had a tendency to do just that.  
He wondered if that was why he hadn't snapped the human's neck instead of his wrist just now; shrugged the thought aside.  
"You want the truth," Wilson said, a sarcastic edge to the words. "Well, so do I. Start with something basic. This isn't really what you look like, is it?" 

That got raised eyebrows. "I see my oaf of an older 'brother' has been talking."

"Thor does like a good story, especially when he gets into the mead," Wilson agreed. "And you're avoiding my question. Scared?"

He chuckled darkly. "Need I remind you which of us has the greater power?" 

"Right at the moment, I'd say that was Sam," the redhead piped up. She didn't flinch when Loki turned a glare on her. "He has allies here who have defeated you in the past. He has something you want, that you've gone out of your way for--significantly. If you want him to play ball, you need to return the favor."

Loki considered, and let the old illusion slip for a moment. It felt odd, even uncomfortable to do so, after centuries of appearing to be Asgardian, like...losing something.  
But then, he'd never really had it, that belonging to the Aesir, for all Thor insisted that they were still brothers.  
He glanced down at hands that had turned to icy blue, briefly grateful that there were no mirrors in the room.  
The Midgardians watched him. Wilson's face was unreadable. "I've seen stranger," the man said. "Do all...Jotnar? Look like you?"

"Essentially yes. " Loki smirked. 

"And you still hate them as much as ever." Wilson leaned back against the wall, cradling his injured arm. "Think the feeling's mutual?"

"I haven't spoken with them lately. I'd assume as much." 

"That what this is about? You got tossed out of your old family and home, so you want to repay the favor by going after Thor's shield brothers?"

"My turn to ask a question, " Loki parried. 

"Uh huh. Convenient. Okay, shoot." 

"Why do you or Rhodes not lead the Avengers instead of Rogers? You're the more experienced warriors as I understand it."

Sam shook his head at that. "I was never a leader. I'm a good fighter, I know how to work with other soldiers and how to handle myself on the field, but a leader needs more than that. Vision, and the ability to convince other people to put themselves on the line for you or what you believe. Steve has that, I don't. And the team came together well before either of us joined. They're incredibly loyal to him, with good reason. Doesn't mean he's infall-"

A sound of metal rending apart drowned out his words. Loki turned to see the door rip away from its moorings. The witch stood there, bloody hued threads wrapped around her.  
A tall, red skinned man stood next to her, wearing a cape that somehow managed to look even more ridiculous than Thor's, a feat Loki would have thought impossible.

"Speaking of 'Visions'...." the newcomer eyed him. "I don't suppose you'd care to surrender and save yourself an... 'ass kicking'?"


	9. Asgardian A** Kicking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian."
> 
> "And for another, you don't have the Hulk."

Loki smiled like a hungry alligator...

A split second before the room went dark. 

Sam cursed; threw himself at the spot where the Trickster had been standing. His uninjured hand went to a knife hidden in his boot.  
The weapon was snatched out of his grasp. He was lifted by the throat, cold fingers digging into his skin. He couldn't breathe--  
He heard Wanda scream in what sounded like mingled shock and pain before he lost consciousness. 

 

White-blue lighting crackled, illuminating the darkness, before it engulfed Vision. Pepper raised a hand, blinking, trying to get a bead on Loki.  
The smells of ozone, burned fabric and...meat? filled the room. Where were they?  
Then her vision cleared just as Steve stormed in, shield gripped tightly, his expression furious.  
"Put him down, NOW!" the super-soldier barked. 

. Loki had Sam in a chokehold, shaking him like a broken toy. Her stomach lurched. 

"So worried about his wellbeing, Rogers?" Loki mocked. "Or your own pride? It doesn't require stupidity or weak will to fall prey to a _geas_ , or my magic couldn't have touched him. It needs a chink in the armor. Unhealed wounds, whether they're of the flesh or the mind. Your loyalty to _him_ comes a bit late."

Steve curled his lip, and didn't respond. He threw the shield, putting all his strength behind it.

The vibranium crashed into the wall behind them as Loki and Falcon disappeared. Steve was thrown off his feet by the shield's ricocheting back. It caught him in the gut, leaving a dent in the star-spangled armor.

* * *  
Tony knew how to curse in at least eight different languages, nine if you included Klingon.  
It wasn't enough, he decided, as he glanced around.  
Wanda lay on one of the beds in the Infirmary while Nat and Rhodes tended the knife wound in her side. The blade had caught on her ribs, thankfully, missing any vital organs, but she'd have some interesting scars without the Cradle's assistance. That left Tony to check on Vision. It wasn't as if there were that many specialists in physiology that was a mix of organic tissue and vibranium.  
Thankfully, the lightning storm Loki had conjured indoors hadn't caused more than superficial burns. Vision was more shaken than hurt. 

He urged the android to rest and let his body finish regenerating. Pepper had a few bumps and bruises, but nothing worse. Steve was sitting on a gurney, sore, and sulking from what Tony could observe. What. Ever. This circus had gone on long enough.

Tony stalked outside, to find a deserted spot out of sight and earshot of everyone else. 

He glared at the sky and raised his voice to a top-of-his-lungs shout. _**" HEIMDALL!! YOU ASLEEP UP THERE?"**_


End file.
